You and me could write a bad romance
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: shizaya smut, pwp short. one shot. pretty much. dominating shizuo, submissive izaya, rough sex, the two experience lust the first night, a pair of devils blaming it on the night, to go and have some fun together. yaoi, sex, oocish disease. shizuo/izaya. On the first day of smut-mas fanfiction gave to me, shizuo and a certain flea -kappalord


****A pair of devils (jokers beats a two)****

"I never knew about your red horns,

do you want another tail to go with yours?

-laces hands and fingers together- look, we match~

wanna go do something fun with me ne, Shizu-chan?"

 **when shizuo and izaya come to an agreement**

 **and finally fuck.**

 **shizaya, rated m for smut**

 **s/m?**

 **dominating shizuo**

 **submissive izaya**

rough hard sex, lust on the first night, that turns into more and that's alright,

let's have some fun this beat is sick, let's play a love game

because you and me can write a bad romance

 **-too much lady gaga and c.c. it's not even funny**

 **pwp is the thing that happens when you got no plot but you got the smut.**

 **here's some shizaya trash for you, right in the moment.**

At the end of the day, and all you want to do is fuck a flea.

"Shizu-chan... Ahhh!" Izaya's face twisted with a combination of pain and lustful pleasure. Shizuo smirked and stroked the back of the raven male's impaled on his cock.

Shizuo's mouth covered Izaya's and ate up Izaya's screams as he sucked on the other's tongue after playing with it in fast, quick movements. A trail of saliva threaded them together when they parted till it disappeared.

"Iz-a-ya-kun," Shizuo purred evilly "Is my hot, throbbing cock to much for our greatest informant to handle?" He flipped Izaya over onto his back, and lent in close to his face, blowing hot breath on him.

Izaya gazed deeply into Shizuo's lust filled hazel eyes and then closed his own. Never going how his expectations went, Shizuo Heiwajima was truely unpredictable, never did he imagine to be like this with him.. feel like this.

"Shizu.. D-don't stop... " he gasped out, giving Shizuo full control over his withering and helpless hot body. Trying to silent his moans into the pillow, that he held on for dear life.

"Never intended to..." Shizuo thrust in and out again quickly, leaning over to lick up Izaya's chest and up to his neck, where he bit in, hard and sucked.

Izaya let out a gasp of surprise. When Shizuo released the patch of skin it formed a newly made bitemark, giving it a lick over.

Shizuo continued to lick over Izaya's bruised skin and continued upwards, capturing his partner's lips and clamping down hard enough to draw blood. Shizuo unlocked his lips from Izaya's and licked them clean, mixing the taste of iron and tongue.

"I told you sex with me was not cuddles and sweet talk," Shizuo said, increasing the power of his thrust and parting Izaya's legs further. "You have no idea... How long I've waited..." he shoved Izaya against the wall and captured his arms either side as he inhaled his scent. "How long I've wanted..." Izaya's lower lip quivered releasing sharp intakes of air, moans and gasps. "And now, you're here. I'm going to fuck you, hard, all night until you can barely walk for weeks." A trail of bites and kisses travelled all over Izaya's body.

"Ahh.. do it Shizu-chahh.. fuck me all night..not gonna walk for weeks.." Izaya purred at the movation feeling the heat all around him, burning his body. Shizuo's words were having an enormous effect on Izaya, he could feel that he was close. "S-Shizu-chan... I'm gonna.."

Shizuo sucked on his collar bone as Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, his nails digging into the skin. "Come for me Izaya, we got all night.." Izaya soon came after Shizuo pounced right at his prostate in a silent scream. With a grunt, Shizuo came slowly afterwards when Izaya's inner muscles tighten around his rod.

Izaya moaned as he was filled with Shizuo's hot semen as they basked in their first afterglows of the night. Pants quickly filled the room as they recovered. Pulling out of Izaya, Shizuo met eyes with Izaya's red dazed ones. "Suck." Izaya breathed out and Shizuo complied, going down towards Izaya's cock, cleaning his cum off it with a lick.

Izaya shifted, breathing unevenly as that mop of blonde hair did his work. When he was done, he cleaned off the last bit of Izaya's cum on his lips with a flick of his tongue and pressed against Izaya's nuke body.

"Now, how about we move on to the more... exciting parts?" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear before nibbling on it. Izaya could response with his trademark smirk.

 **the end or not**

but right now I don't want your kiss

I want your love and I want your revenge

so just bite me

 **and they continued their business**

 **when they kicked us out so we saw nothing more**

 **on the first day of smut-mas fanfiction gave to me.**

 **a shizaya pairing sexing up the night.**

 **2015 things, how to relieve from stress: write shizaya smut**

 **and drink kappacumber tea with crackers, feed me (reviews)**

 **yum**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
